There have been proposed an image forming apparatus which has a body frame having an opening, through which a cartridge can be replaced, and a cover for opening and closing the opening. The related-art image forming apparatus is provided with a metallic shield plate (reinforcement plate) in the cover so as to improve strength of the cover.